Battery cells are often manufactured using lamination processes that adhere a separator to one or more electrodes, such as a cathode or an anode. These lamination processes may involve “wet” processes, where the separator is soaked in electrolyte fluid, or “dry” processes, where electrolyte fluid is absent in the separator. During manufacturing, a battery cell may experience a combination “wet” lamination processes and “dry” lamination processes. To facilitate adhesion of the separator to the electrodes, the separator includes a binder, which may be deposited as a coating thereon. Binders suitable for both “wet” lamination processes and “dry lamination “processes” are desirable in battery manufacturing.